


Unfinished hooker!Cougar AU

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [28]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hooker!Cougar fic originally started for lady_krysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished hooker!Cougar AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Negotiable Affection (give me something to hold onto)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159084) by [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr). 



> So, this is totally lady_krysis's fault. When someone gives you the prompt _I really want someone to write the Cougar/I-don't-even-care-who and the overstimulation fic, where Cougar is giving the most fan-fucking-tastic oral AND DOESN'T STOP_ , I mean, really, is a hooker AU far behind? Cougar/Jensen because that's my default, but the whole team is in there – and Jensen's sister – and there could be more explicit snippets of those someday.
> 
> Minimally related to maharetr's hooker!Cougar AU as we shared ideas and squee. :D

*

Cougar slicks up the plug and starts pushing it in. Squatting is usually easiest for this, but today he's on his back. His thighs are too tired from last night. He probably shouldn't have scheduled full-night outings two nights in a row, but what's the point of having favorite customers if you don't spoil them once in a while?

*

He's known for his mouth. Famous for it, actually, and it means he can keep his client list small and set his own schedule. If he wants to take a month off, no one complains, not even the customers that would have normally hired him a few times during that time. He's been given offers to vacation with clients before, though he's never tempted. This isn't Pretty Woman, he doesn't want anyone to sweep him off his feet and he certainly wouldn't marry any of these people. 

Most of his regular customers are favorites, including a few of the women he services. One wears a strap-on and has him blow her, slow and careful, watching the black silicone slide in and out of his mouth. He lets her fuck him after if she wants, which she does once in a blue moon. If she still hasn't come – and that's hit or miss, sometimes he thinks he might give her pointers about a different kind of dildo – then she'll flip him over and sit on his face. His other favorite – and her brother is the one who gave her Cougar's number, which will never stop amusing him – likes to have Cougar rim her. 

He has three couples. He doesn’t see them unless they're together – no exceptions. Cougar makes the rules and if you want to continue to retain his services, you stick to them. He's dumped customers before for things like ragged fingernails or drunkenness. There's no point in paying the kind of money he commands and then not remembering the experience in the morning. His favorite couple is adventurous and just a little kinky. He'd originally been hired for a blowjob on the man to be directed by the woman, and he'd stayed to watch the two of them fuck, slow and gorgeous together. He's never invited to that part, but he's welcome to stay and watch, and he does, because it's not often that people put on a show for _him_.

The guys are less complicated, mostly. Fellatio is about speed and distance. Get the client off quickly and get the hell out. He doesn't mind those gigs – he'll take a few of them in a single night if he wants a new toy in a hurry – but his favorite guys enjoy it more and have their own quirks that Cougar can use against them. You'd think they'd like him on his knees, but usually only the quickies want that. There's one guy that likes to sixty-nine, and the first time had been a test of Cougar's self-control in the extreme. He'd had to pull out his entire bag of tricks to get the customer to come first. 

He doesn't usually bother to jerk off beforehand – when it's your mouth they're after, they don't care if _you_ come. That guy, though, he was _determined_ , and if Cougar was anyone else, he'd have just been complimented and let it go. He's not anyone else, though, and that was throwing down the gauntlet if Cougar'd ever seen it, and Cougar plays to _win_. 

He's got two other favorites. The one who likes to kneel over Cougar's face and feed him his cock, and his client tonight. He thinks of face-fucking guy as "dude with a ageplay kink." Tucking Cougar under the covers before climbing on might just be to keep Cougar's hands out of the way (not that it'd work – if you started doing something that hadn't been agreed upon, you ended up on your ass and you were blacklisted not just from Cougar's services, but from all the other hired guns Cougar knows) but it feels like there's more, like he wants to take care of Cougar – and he does, after, sometimes buying room service and sitting on the couch with Cougar's head in his lap while they watch whatever sports are on TV. 

Tonight's main attraction, though, is the same as last night's. Cougar was a bad boy – completely worth it – and he's planning on taking his punishment. 

He lies back on the bed, wiggling his hips a little before pushing the plug all the way in, getting it situated just right. He closes his eyes and settles in to enjoy his mental replay of last night. He doesn't touch himself, not yet – he's going to take his time. He wants to remember all of it, every moan and plea, his name on the lips of the conquered.

This guy, "chatty guy," Cougar's silently named him, is also sometimes known as "pouty guy," when he's dying to tell Cougar something he shouldn't, like his _name_. Cougar's gotten rid of customers for less, so chatty guy does manage to keep his mouth shut, but he pouts like a ten-year-old. He's got a good mouth for pouting.

Cougar also calls him J, because he talks a lot, and because Cougar does sometimes need to shut him up, and "shhh" and "be quiet" and "stop" do not work. "If you knew my name," chatty guy'd said, "that would totally get me to shut up."

"No."

"A nickname, then. I get to call you Cougar." He'd _batted his eyes_ at Cougar then, and Cougar had agreed to one letter. Before Cougar could pick a letter, chatty guy'd grinned broadly and said, "Awesome. Call me J." Cougar'd rolled his eyes, but he has to admit, the letter fits, and the way it shuts him up when Cougar uses it is perfect. 

Cougar likes J for lots of reasons. He has a scenario he asks for, one where Cougar blows him with _a lot_ of spit, and then, when J's good and ready, he shoves Cougar off and fucks him, no lube except Cougar's spit, no prep, no nothing. 

Cougar grins to himself, clenching around the plug. He's in for that scene tonight. It was the first thing J had asked for – on his phone message, apologizing even while he was asking. Cougar'd been so amused he decided to go for it, even though he usually doesn't let clients fuck him the first time.

He'd prepped himself just like this that first day – though he didn't have last night's memory to go on while he jerked off. Come to think of it, he hadn't jerked off the first time. He doesn't come from getting fucked, and most clients really don't give a shit if he comes, so he doesn't normally bother to take care of things beforehand. 

He doesn't really give a shit if he comes either, it's all business to him. But the clients that surprise him, those that do give him a little bit of thought without being creepy – those become his favorites. Chatty guy – J, he was a surprise. One of the best ones.

Cougar knows the type; he's had more than a few nervous talkers in his time. They tend to be one-offs, since the embarrassment and guilt are clearly riding them. A few of them settle in and call for him again, sometimes more comfortable the second time, sometimes not. J was nervous the first time, but Cougar's pretty sure it wasn't about paying for Cougar's services. It was about his request. He'd thought it was weird, he was embarrassed. It was strangely endearing.

Chatty guy was even chattier afterward, and Cougar couldn't help smiling as J shelled out the extra cash for Cougar to stay the night, a neat stack of hundreds placed right into Cougar's hat. There wasn't more sex, though J didn't seem like getting it up would be a problem. There were a lot more words, and a hell of a lot more fantasies and Cougar found himself agreeing to a safeword – _zombies_ – for the first time in his career. 

He's only mildly kinky in his work, nothing that a simple "no" or "stop" wouldn't take care of. Cougar is generally the acted-upon party in any complex scenario, so it was interesting to hear J talk about wanting to lose control and letting Cougar do anything he wanted.

The problem is, Cougar doesn't really want to do anything to his clients. He likes some of them, J included, but for the most part, _they're_ not _his_ fantasies, and he's careful to keep that part of himself separate from his work. He couldn't really decide what to do to J, so for months they went with the typical scenario, or others like it. 

The one thing J has never let Cougar do, though, is finish the job with his mouth. 

Cougar's a little surprised that it took so long to come up with his plan. He prides himself on his abilities, and most of his customers _prefer_ to have him get them off with his mouth. Even "hard as nails lady" usually has give her a couple of orgasms after she makes him suck her cock. Once Cougar'd realized that J was the only customer he's never gotten off with his mouth, it was game over. 

Cougar'd dressed down – jeans, boots, t-shirt, hat. He's got black leather pants and super-tight jeans, cutoffs that are too short to wear in public. He's got tight t-shirts, wife-beaters, dress shirts, two suits that cost him more than a night's work and a tux. The tux gets more of a workout than he would've guessed when he started this gig, but his clientele has moved decidedly upscale as his reputation has grown. 

Cougar takes a deep breath and clenches around the plug. It's snug, his body accommodating it well enough but not taking the hint and loosening for it. He relaxes a little and it shifts. Ah – there. That's where he wants it. He goes back to savoring his memory of last night.

The hotel was nice but not top-of-the-line. J doesn't seem to like the high-end hotels. Cougar's key'd been left at the desk, like always. It's one of the hotels that doesn't know him – no one even gave him a second glance, not sour or admiring or jealous. Nothing. Cougar'd smiled at the curvy lady who handed him his key and she'd smiled back, looking a little flustered. Too bad he was staying the night with J – he'd've liked to come back and flirt later.

Cougar brushes a hand down his chest, lightly, closing his eyes and letting his fingers trail along his skin. 

The excitement had come on hard yesterday when he'd stepped into the elevator. He'd known J was going to like his plan, and it always gives him a thrill to do something to perfection. He can feel the echo of the buzz in his skin, still, and the whisper of his own fingertips on his ribs makes him arch, the plug shifting and pressing forward sweetly.

J was waiting for him, like always. He took Cougar's hat because Cougar wasn't wearing a coat, and set it on the desk, running a finger over it. Cougar gave him a half-smile. Some people like him wearing the hat; some people like taking it off. J seems enamored of the hat itself, regardless of where it ends up.

J opened his mouth – a record forty-two seconds after Cougar entered – and Cougar put a finger on his lips.

"My turn," he said, and set his duffel bag of equipment on the bed. "You remember the safeword?"

J opened his mouth again but Cougar raised an eyebrow and he shut it.

Cougar sighs out a breath – the first signs that J was going to melt under his hands are the sweetest to remember. He's always thought J seemed very eager to please, and it was so easy to get him to go along with Cougar's plan. Cougar runs a finger over his collarbone, a whisper soft back and forth, and clenches around the plug.

J shook his head, blushing pink almost immediately. Cougar shrugged and unzipped the bag. "Pick one." J's continued silence eventually made Cougar turn around to make sure he hadn't misjudged the situation. J's flush had paled a bit and he looked uncomfortable.

"Honeysuckle," he said finally. The color in his cheeks continued to fade and for a moment Cougar had second thoughts. He pushed forward, though – he once had been given a strange piece of advice: when you think you're lost, just drive five more miles. It was weirdly effective, and he applies the same rule to everything in his life now. Give it five more minutes. It usually works itself out.

Cougar had packed in a utilitarian sort of way, so he hadn't expected any real surprises – there were no toys or devices. Just standard simple tie-me-up materials, condoms, and homemade dental dams. The first things out of the bag were the two pair of handcuffs, which got set aside when Cougar glanced up at the headboard. A slab of not-really-hardwood bolted to the wall. He kept himself from rolling his eyes by checking on J.


End file.
